The Transfer Students
by Crystal.Bloodstone
Summary: New faces arive at Hogwarts, flashy entrances mark the arivals, the different Houses are turned on their heads, strange new familiars and...and what's with the lolly pops!
1. Chapter 1: A Flash of Red

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that universe with the exception of Angela Jade Frost. Not that I have the money if someone decided to sue me, being a poor college student.

Note, this takes place after Order of the Phoenix but it ignores The Half Blood Prince, in other words, this is Harry's 6th year.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with all the students trying to get onto the Hogwarts Express, those returning for another year, or those who were just starting out in their magical learning. Harry had arrived at the train station by taxi this year as apposed to past years and was calmly loading his trunk onto the train, glancing around for Ron or Hermione before heading for an open compartment to relax in. Not five minutes later the compartment door opened up and Neville Longbottom poked his head in.

"Hey Harry, mind if I sit in here with you?"

"Sure Neville, c'mon in. You haven't seen Ron or Hermione around have you?"

"I saw them on the platform but they headed towards the middle of the train. Maybe we'll see them later on."

Harry just nodded since they were sitting at the front of the train. Knowing his friends they would probably come looking for him sooner or later to catch up on their summer activities and what trouble each other got into, not that Hermione got into much trouble on her own.

* * *

Rain had begun to pelt the train as it neared the station, all the students changing into their robes and pulling down their luggage. The train finally came to a stop at the station, the porters quickly unloading the students luggage, Harry and Neville getting caught up in the swirling mass of old and new students. A lantern shining far above everyone's head caught Harry's eye and he grabbed Neville's arm, tugging him through the crowd towards the towering Hagrid. 

"C'mon, firs' years this way!" Glancing down and spotting Harry, Hagrid pointed towards one of the carriages lined up beside the station. Harry just nodded in understanding and pulled Neville along with him towards that carriage, hopping inside to sit down right next to Ron as Neville sat next to Hermione.

"Hi guys, have a nice trip?" Harry asked as they started moving off towards the castle.

" 'arry, we'd wondered where you'd got to, we couldn't find ya on the train!"

"I was up towards the driver like always Ron," Harry stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, well, we didn't think to check there," Ron muttered with a light blush.

"Don't worry about it now Ron, we found him alright, besides, it's time to head inside," Hermione remarked just at the carriages stopped in front of the castle.

"C'mon, it's pouring!" Neville climbed out of the carriage and made a run for the castle, his robe over his head. The other three followed shortly after, mimicking Neville's impromptu umbrella, and rushed inside.

The sorting hat had made quick work of the drenched first year students who were currently getting to know their house mates and drying off when Dumbledor stood up at the teachers table.

"I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Just a few start of term announcements I'd like to make. First off, the forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden if you don't wish to die. Second, Mr. Filch has added nosebleed toffee and biting whoopee cushions to the list of banned items inside the school. Thirdly, as usual the job of Dark Arts teacher is open and a gracious Pr. Lupin has decided to come back for a second go at the job.(much to the groans of the slytherin table) And now, since I know your all starving, let the…" Just as he was about to finish, a rather large barn owl swooped into the great hall and landed in front of the headmaster who took the offered note from the bird. Scanning it quickly he smiled and turned his attention back to the questioning faces of the student body.

"It seems like I have one more announcement to make this year. We shall be adding a transfer student to our ranks who should be arriving shortly. The only information I have pertaining to this student is that they will be joining our 6th years and is coming to us from America." The whispers started up as soon as Dumbledor finished speaking as to who this person was and what they'd be like.

Ron leaned over towards Harry, "I wonder what they'll be like, I didn't even know that America had wizarding schools. I thought they all went to Hogwarts or one of the others here in Europe."

Harry just shook his head and shrugged as the whispers in the great hall were silences as Mr. Filch came running in, the pure panic showing on his face.

"Headmaster, there is a Dragon that just landed on the lawn down by the lake!" he cried out, shocking everyone into silence before the screams of fear and panic set in. Dumbledor quickly got everyone's attention before stepping down from the head table.

"Now, teachers will come with me. Prefects, since a dragon is such a rare creature in England, you may take your students into the halls where they can watch from a safe distance." With that he walked through the great hall and down the stairs towards the lake, the teachers hot on his heels. The prefects gathered up all the students and escorted them into the hall where the long windows showed a brilliant silver colored dragon taking a drink from the lake, a comparatively small figure sitting on its back.

"Harry… what do you think is going on?" Hermione asked as she pressed her face against the window.

"I don't know Hermione, I've never heard of someone taming a dragon before like that, let alone riding one."

The teachers had reached the great beast who simply turned to look at them for a moment before going back to its drink. Harry could see the rider slide down off the dragons back and go over to the teachers like it was the most common thing in the world to be riding a dragon. After a few brief moments, Hagrid took hold of what looked to be a pair of reigns and led the dragon off towards his hut while the unknown rider walked back inside with the teachers. At this point the prefects decided to usher everyone back into the great hall to see what was going on.

* * *

The teachers had all filed back in and were sitting at their respective places at the head table when Dumbledor walked in with a slightly smaller cloaked figure beside him. His eyes twinkled as the two of them headed back up to the front of the hall, Pr. McGonagall bringing the sorting hat back out as the headmaster turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to introduce our new transfer student, Mrs. Angela Jade Frost, who comes to us from America. I'm sure you will all be kind to her no matter what house she is put into since, apparently, her American school did not have separate houses. Now," turning back to Angela, "let us all see the newest face at our school and sort you into a house."

In response to his words, she reached up and pulled back the hood of her traveling cloak, receiving soft gasps at her appearance. Hawk-like features were surrounded by hair so red it looked like freshly spilled blood and made Ron's look orange in comparison. Raising her head all anyone could see was a single emerald green eye, one any cat would be envious of, looking out at them as her hair covered the other side of her face completely. She stood there calmly as Pr. McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head and everyone held there breath to see where she would be placed.

After an even longer period than Harry's own sorting the hat cried out a slightly unsure "GRYFFINDOR!" causing said table to erupt into cheers. Angela simply went over and sat down at the end nearest the teachers table as Dumbledor waved a hand and the tables filled with food. Harry glanced up at the head table and seemed to see a tortured look on Snape's face, as if he couldn't decide what to think of this new student.

Everyone was badgering Angela about herself, her old school and so on but she didn't say anything. She only ate a few things in a polite manor before unwrapping a red lollypop and sticking that into her mouth. Ron frowned and looked towards Harry and Hermione.

"Antisocial one isn't she?" he muttered between bites of food.

"Oh, she's probably just nervous about being at a new school, right Harry?"

Harry just nodded and looked back towards Angela when he noticed something moving inside her robes, nothing large, just a ripple of fabric but both of her hands were on the table as she had another bite of food. Harry was just about to nudge Ron when the prefects stood up and the table was cleared of food, signaling it was time for bed.

"Rats, oh well, lets go look over our classes before sleeping," Ron said as he munched on a cupcake he snatched before the food vanished.

Hermione had run ahead to get her rest, having more difficult classes then the boys, that and she wanted to catch up with Angela to show her around and get to know her just as she was opening up another lollypop.

"Hey Ron, what's with her and the lollypops, she seems to eat more of them than she did dinner."

"I dun know mate, must be an American thing."


	2. Chapter 2: Green with Envy

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that universe with the exception of Angela Jade Frost. Not that I have the money if someone decided to sue me, being a poor college student.

Note, this takes place after Order of the Phoenix but it ignores The Half Blood Prince, in other words, this is Harry's 6th year.

* * *

Harry and Ron reached the tower entrance just in time to hear one of the 4th years speak the password of Phoenix before entering. Climbing through the portal they found Hermione speaking with Angela by the fireplace as several other house members looked on as if waiting their turn. Hermione smiled quickly and handed her a book, clutching another one in her arms as she ran upstairs to the girls dormitory.

"Wonder what that was all about. C'mon Harry, lets head upstairs, we've got Potions in the morning." His voice dripping with venom. Harry glanced once more towards Angela who was quietly answering questions for the other students before heading up after Ron. I was going to be a long day with double potions first thing in the morning.

Angel stayed downstairs and answered questions for the others until they tired and went to bed, leaving her alone by the fire. Pulling a book from her bag she began to read as a soft hissing voice issued from under her quivering robes.

"So, when will you tell them about me?" the voice asked her.

"When it becomes important… or unless I feel like telling them. So far I haven't seen any that I would trust meeting you… then again, the teachers may make it impossible for me to keep you a secret for long."

"Ahh, so I'll just enjoy it while I can then, alright Angel?"

"Very well Red, just make sure not to get caught when your away from me… oh, and there is some meat in my pocket that I grabbed from the dinner table."

"Thank you Angel, I'll spend tonight down here by the fire…and no, I won't let myself be seen… I'll simply join you in the morning so make sure to linger down here so I can get under your robes." The voice stopped as soft eating noises came from under her robes. Angela didn't say anything else, just finishing up what she was reading and marking her place with a scrap of ribbon. A few more minutes passed before she stood and went up to the girls dorm, a shadow slipping out from her robes and under the chair she'd been sitting in.

Harry had heard the strange exchange from the top of the boys staircase, having need to use the lavatory but stopping at the sound of Angela speaking to herself, and being startled when the other voice responded. Waiting for Angela to go to bed, Harry slipped down the stairs to the bathrooms, glancing around the common room for the source of the other voice. Seeing nothing he just went back to bed, laying down but not sleeping. He just sat there wondering who the hell could have been in the common room with the Angela.

* * *

"Aw, why do we have to have class with them All day? First double Potions, then Herbology, followed by Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron hung his head and poked at his breakfast.

All the other Gryffindors' were coming down to breakfast as well, more food appearing on the tables as Ron spotted Angela walking in, not in the black Hogwarts robes but in a modified trench coat that had the Gryffindor patch on it. He quickly elbowed Harry and pointed as she walked past them to sit at the end of the table nearest the teacher tables. Hermione just looked up from the book she was reading and shrugged.

"She didn't have a chance to go to Diagon Alley to get proper robes so the house elves put the patch on that for her," she reached for a piece of toast, " besides, she's really nice but a very private person. The only reason she talked to me was because I offered her a book to read so she gave me this one in return."

Harry just looked at her in disbelief before turning his attention to the owls flying into the great hall as the mail arrived. He had taken out a subscription to the daily profit like Hermione so he could keep an eye on death eater activity. The owls flew towards the recipients of their mail when suddenly, all the owls parted way for a huge shadow to fly inside, the flash of white and brown feathers heading right towards Angela. She simply held out her arm with a dragon hide glove and the huge bird landed on it, a large package tied to both of it's legs. The bald eagle nuzzled her cheek and ate some of the meat off her plate while she untied the package.

Malfoy had seen the large bird enter the hall and was nearly green with envy, his eagle owl having been the largest bird at Hogwarts before that one had flown in. At that moment he decided that he didn't like Angela one bit and would add her to his list of people to annoy and pester, putting her right under Harry and his friends.

Angela opened the package and smiled, pulling out a cauldron and her potion supplies before giving a bit more food to the eagle and sending it away. The large bird flew through the hall and out the largest window, a few people clapping in awe at how a huge bird could maneuver around all the owls.

Harry just watched it fly off before getting up, "C'mon guys, time for class and we don't want to give Snape any reasons to take house points on the first day of classes."

"Yea, that would be a bad thing."

"You two go on ahead, I'll make sure that Angela can find the classroom without getting lost." Hermione grabbed her bag and went over to her, tapping Angela on the shoulder just as she was putting a red lollypop into her mouth. The girls exchanged a few words and Hermione waved to Harry and Ron, motioning them over.

"Hermione, Angela, we'll talk as we walk, it's almost time for class!" Ron called back.

The girls ran to catch up as all four of them headed down to the dungeons for class, Ron repeatedly looking past Harry towards Angela then quickly looking away with a blush. Angela didn't even seem to notice but Harry could have sworn he heard a muffled snicker come from her direction. Hermione couldn't stand the silence between them and finally turned to Angela.

"So, what's your eagles name?"

"Icewing… I've had him since he was an egg, a present from my father."

"Oh, I guess that's why the headmaster let you keep him instead of an owl?"

"Mhm. The headmaster will also be letting Glint stay here as well."

"Glint?" Hermione looked very confused.

"Yes, Glint. I believe the whole school saw him when I arrived."

"So Glint is that huge dragon."

"Mhm." Angela had stopped talking long enough to pocket the used lollypop sick and unwrap another one, popping it into her mouth right before stepping into the class.

Ron just leaned over to Harry as Angela went and sat at the front of the class right in front of Pr. Snape's desk by herself.

"Girls got a death wish sitting there. That and she'll make us loose points for eating in class!"

"Well, we'll see now won't we Ron. Maybe she'll get away with it this time because she's new?"

"I doubt it mate, Pr. Snape looks for any excuse to take points from us."

Harry didn't get to respond as said professor walking in, striding right up to the blackboard and tapped it with his wand.

"Today we will get started immediately, since I will Not let you dilly dally like some other professors. Now, we will be brewing a Petrifaction potion and you will test it on your partner when it is finished. Properly brewed it will petrify someone for 10 minutes unless it is administered again. I have draft of Mandrake ready for those of you who get it right and anti-poisons for those of you who screw up as it will make a deadly poison instead of petrifying the other person. You will have one hour to prepare the potion and it will then brew for half an hour, leaving the rest of the time for us to try it out. Begin!"

Both Ron and Harry paled and started working on their own potions, Hermione helping Neville out as much as possible while making her own potion. Malfoy, on the other hand, was thinking of how to ruin Angela's since she was right in front of him, while also working on his own potion.

* * *

The time flew by and much to everyone's surprise, even Snape's, Angela finished preparing her potion early and went over to the sink to clean up her tools. For the first time since they had come to Hogwarts both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students heard words that they never expected to come out of his mouth.

"Well, well, Ten Points to Gryffindor… for being the first person I've seen in years to finish before the time limit on this potion." Malfoy was fuming since he could hear the slight approving and proud tone to Snapes voice, the one he reserved for truly evil Slytherin students. When no one was looking Malfoy quickly took a small piece of root and tossed it into Angela's potion. It hissed nastily, making everyone look over at it and Snape stalked over, seeing the root floating on top.

"Who did this!" he said coldly. No one dared to speak up as he glared at the class. Angela simply went over to her caldron and took the root out with a pair of tongs, added a few little things and the potion returned to normal.

"It's alright Pr. Snape, my potion is fine."

"Very well Mrs. Frost… and if no one speaks up about this I Will keep everyone for detention." Lots of grumbles went through the classroom before Angela tapped Snape on the shoulder and, to everyone's surprise and shock, pointed right at Malfoy.

"He did it Professor."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to post.this chapter. Had to move back into college and that kinda messes things up. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two. Please R&R!  



	3. Chapter 3: Black Heart Revenge

Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. School has a way of tying you down and messing up your life during finals. Well, now that the summer job hunt is done and I'm settled in till fall, there should be more chapters coming soon.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that universe with the exception of Angela Jade Frost. Not that I have the money if someone decided to sue me, being a poor college student.

Note, this takes place after Order of the Phoenix but it ignores The Half Blood Prince, in other words, this is Harry's 6th year.

Complete and total silence had descended on the dungeon classroom as everyone looked at Angela. Some were looks of outrage, mostly from the slytherins, while others were of amazement, shock, pride, and some that were unreadable. Snape just looked at her and Malfoy, trying not to snicker.

"Miss. Frost, that is a serious accusation, considering your back was turned when this happened. Do you have any proof that Mr. Malfoy is the one that did this?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Someone saw him do it while I was cleaning up." Everyone started looking at each other, wondering who told her since no one had gone near her. Draco himself was shifting shade of red and white between rage, embarrassment, and fear.

"Really. Can you produce this mystery witness or point them out in the classroom. Since I didn't see any of the ghosts it must be one of the students here."

"Actually, it wasn't one of the students who told me Sir." As if in response to her words her cloak started to move a bit on it's own as something glided under the fabric, a low hissing voice answering the unspoken question.

"I saw the young master toss the root in."

Even Snape's eyes opened wide in shock as a small red lizard-like head poked out from Angela's robes and looked at everyone with fierce yellow eyes. Angela reached inside the robe and shock everyone further when she brought him out fully, revealing a cat sized dragon that had been hiding under her trench robe.

"I don't take kindly to people that mess with my mistress, no matter who they are. That young boy is the one and that is all that needs to be said." With that, Red slipped back under her robes as if he'd never been there in the first place. Snape looked directly at Malfoy, scowling at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will come see me in my office at the end of the day to discuss this transgression." Draco just gulped, nodded and sat down without another word.

The rest of potions class went off without a hitch and the students flooded out into the hall, all of the Gryffindors chatting excitedly about how Angela nailed Malfoy and that she was permitted to have a dragon for a familiar while the others could only have a rat, cat, toad, or an owl. While the Gryffindors chatted happily, the Slytherins all moved to one side, trying to figure out what was so special about Angela that Snape would dare to favor her over them and how they could get back at her for Malfoy's detention.

Angela, on the other hand, was calmly walking away from everyone towards their next class down in the greenhouses with Pr. Sprout. Herbology was becoming more and more difficult for the students as they progressed in years and this lesson promised to be just as challenging as the last. And sure enough, when all the other students from Slytherin and Gryffindor got down to the greenhouse there was a nasty looking tree sitting on Pr. Sprouts desk at the head of the class. Everyone quickly put on their coveralls and dragon hide gloves in preparation for a rough class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good summer. Well, today we're going to get right to work and the arrival of our newest student gave me some inspiration for today's lesson," Pr. Sprout exclaimed happily as she pointed to the tree.

"Today, we are going to learn about a very rare plant that only grows where a dragons blood has been shed. This particular tree sprouted up last year after the tri-wizard tournament where the dragon tests were and I brought it inside before other creatures could eat it. Aptly named, this is a Dragons Blood Tree."

"Pr. Sprout, why would it take so long for a tree to grow, and why would other creatures wish to eat it. Dragons blood, in its raw form, is poisonous and that poison is usually transferred to anything that absorbs it unless it's properly treated," Hermione asked after raising her hand. Much to everyone's surprise it was Angela who answered her question.

"It's quite simply Hermione. For one, look at the size of the tree. Only a truly large deposit of dragons blood could render the whole tree poisonous, and it's true that some parts of the tree can kill you quite quickly. Secondly, the poison is commonly found in the leafs of the tree which are shed each year and thus after a period of time the whole tree is cleansed of the dragons venom."

"Very good Mrs. Frost. Ten Points to Gryffindor. And to continue with what Mrs. Frost was saying, a tree of this size would still contain much of the toxin it absorbed from the spilled blood. Now, the sap of the tree is the most harmless and most prized part of the plant and it's fairly easy to collect." She proceeded to go over to the tree and cut a small vertical slit in the trees bark, then pulled it back with a pair of spreading hooks. Everyone gawked at the blood red sap that flowed as easily as if the tree were a living animal.

"Now, everyone will come up in groups of three and collect a sample of the sap by making a two inch long cut like I just showed you and two of you will pry the wound open while the third student will collect the sap in these glass vials. Be careful not to get any on your skin as it will cause it to blister horribly. Now, pair up with the people around you and pick up your hooks, knives, and vials."

All the Gryffindor students piled up around Hermione and Angela, trying to get them into their groups. Angela actually pushed most of them aside before she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and Neville's as well.

"I'll be working with them today," she stated calmly before heading over to get the required tools.

"Did I just miss something 'arry?"

"Your not the only one Ron."

Everyone took their own turns up at the tree to gather the sap for each group. Only two students were burned and needed to go to the hospital wing for the blisters to be healed. While Pr. Sprout was tending to the two students Draco snatched another vial from the table near the tree and filled it with sap as Crab and Goyle held the bark open. He just gave them a wicked grin and pocketed the vial before anyone saw him…

Care of Magical Creatures was far more interesting than either class before it as all the students ran from the greenhouses down to Hagrids little hut on the edge of the school grounds. Waiting outside his hut with a huge smile, Hagrid motioned them all down the hill towards a clearing he often used for large classes but stopped them before rounding the corner.

"Now, all ya's better listen up 'cus this won't be like a regular class. The creatures you'd be meetin' today aren't the mindless beasts you've seen before. These are highly intelligent folks that live right 'ere in the dark forest. Now, follow me and be polite!"

With that he led them around the corner and most of the students drew in a sharp breath. Assembled in the clearing was a small group of Centaurs, each one armed with a bow, crossbow, or some other type of weapon in addition to their imposing size and strength.

"Now… I ask'd the Centaurs to send some o' their people ta speak wit ya. Your lesson today is to break inta groups and listen to the stories they're gonna tell ya about their people an' history."

He motioned for everyone to move towards the centaurs while they calmly stood there and waited. Hagrid quickly split the students into equal groups and the centaurs each picked a group and moved off with them to a different part of the clearing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angela, Malfoy, Crag, Goyle, and two other Slytherins all went with a stoic looking black and white centaur who sat them down on the hillside. Hermione immediately took a seat closest to the centaur with Harry right beside her. All the Slytherins sat in the middle as Ron and Angela stayed in the very back.

The centaur, named Claw Hoof in English, turned out to be one of the groups warriors who filled the students heads with visions of grand battles, epic struggles and great hero's of the centaur nations. Hermione and Harry were completely caught up in his tails, as were most of the slytherins and Ron, but Malfoy took a chance to glance behind him to see Angela listening though very tense and sitting somewhat to herself. He smirked and turned back to Claw Hoof as he was explaining how he got some of the many scars crisscrossing his body, all the while reaching into his robes to uncap the vial with Dragons Blood Tree sap in it, just waiting.

About an hour later Hagird called an end to the story telling, much to the annoyance of many students who were rapt with attention to each of the centaurs. Claw Hoof just wrapped up the end of his story and bowed to the students as they picked up all their books. Harry and the others started to move back up towards the castle but Hermione stopped when she noticed that Angela had hung back to speak with Claw Hoof. He didn't look pleased by what she was saying but just nodded before moving back to the group. She turned and started climbing up the hill towards the others when Malfoy broke away from the group to move towards her.

"So, think your pretty smart for being the new kid don't you, damn Yankee."

"Your fairly brave when you know your friends are right behind you for back up, but I wonder how you'd handle yourself alone Malfoy."

"Right, and having a dragon isn't bringing back up."

"I don't need Red to deal with cowards like you who run and hide when someone stronger comes along." With that she moved to go around him towards the castle. In a split second move Malfoy flicked his hand and threw the contents of tree sap right into her face. Not even as second later as her pain filled scream filled the air Malfoy was lifted right off the ground as the clatter of hoofs surrounded him.

"Damn Coward! Your lucky we aren't permitted to punish you right now as our tribe would do for your treachery. The teachers will deal with you boy." Angry faces surrounded Malfoy as he realized Claw Hoof was holding him single handedly off the ground. He handed Malfoy off to a very angry Hagrid as Angela clutched at her face, making a high keening sound as steam rose from between her fingers, some parts of her hair just falling away where the sap ate through it. Hagrid grabbed Malfoy and looked at one of the other centaurs.

"Ferez, can you grab the y'ung lady and take her ta da hospital wing whilst I deal with this snake." The centaur Ferez just nodded and scooped Angela up and ran towards the castle. He was quickly met by Pr. Dumbledor who was running out to see what the commotion was about. A few quick words transpired between Ferez and Dumbledor before he pointed him off towards a different part of the castle before descending towards Hagrids hut and the other students.

"Mr. Malfoy… I hope you realize the gravity of this situation that you've just gotten yourself into. By throwing the sap into Miss. Frost's face you could have killed her easily. As it stands she is being tended to by Pr. Snape who has an antidote to the tree sap which will also heal her. In the mean time, you will have three detentions and I will be writing to your parents for a conference with them to discuss why you shouldn't be expelled for your actions against your fellow student." Without another word he motioned for Hagrid to take Malfoy up to the castle which he did, never letting Malfoy's feet touch the ground. Harry ran up to Pr. Dumbledor with Hermione and Ron right on his heels.

"Pr. Dumbledor, sir, she will be alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes Harry, she will recover from her injuries. Don't worry about Miss. Frost, she far tougher than she seems and will be just fine." A faint twinkle shown in his eyes as he moved past the trio to have a word with the centaurs.

"We should go and see her Harry. It's dinner time and we could bring her something to eat," a distressed Hermione remarked. Harry nodded and the three of them took off running towards the castle.

Everyone in the castle was gossiping over dinner about what happened down at Hagrids cottage and all the Gryffindors looked expectantly at the trio when they came in.

"Is she going to be alright Harry?" asked a worried Neville.

"What happened down there Harry, how'd she get hurt," Colin chimed in, his camera hanging from his neck as always. Harry sighed and looked towards Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, why don't you go see her while Ron and I tell everyone what happened."

"You got it Harry, I'll be right back." With that she grabbed up a plate and filled it with food before running off towards Snape's office. Skidding to a halt outside she knocked quickly and waited for an answer. A few moments later the door swung open to revel an annoyed and relieve Snape.

"And what can I do for you Miss. Granger?"

"Please Pr., I just wanted to check on Angela and I brought her some food from the great hall," holding up the plate and looking hopeful. With a reluctant sigh he moved aside and let her in. Laid out on a couch in Snape's office was a semi-sleeping Angela who had the right side of her face completely bandaged and the left side was still covered with her red hair. Hermione quickly went over and sat down beside her, taking her hand and just sitting there with Snape watching from the background.

"You'll be alright Angela, Pr. Snape will take good care of you and so will Madam Pompfry. They'll both make sure that you'll be good as new. Besides, I brought you some dinner from the great hall," she muttered as she leaned over Angela to put it on a small side table. Without warning Angela suddenly reached up with one hand and latched onto Hermione's shoulder, her other hand ripping away the shirt collar. Hermione heard Snape's distant yell of "NO!" as she gazed into the blood red, cat pupil eye that was looking back at her. Angela sat up and latched her mouth onto Hermione's throat and with two small pricks of pain, sent Hermione into the blackness of unconsciousness…


	4. Chapter 4: White Tinged Fear

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that universe with the exception of Angela Jade Frost. Not that I have the money if someone decided to sue me, being a poor college student.

Note, this takes place after Order of the Phoenix but it ignores The Half Blood Prince, in other words, this is Harry's 6th year.

After a few brief seconds Angela let Hermione's limp body fall to the floor as Snape stood there in shock. Taking mere moments to compose himself he rushed forward and picked up Hermione, taking her back into his study attached to the office and onto a small sitting couch. Leaving her he rushed back into his main office where Angela sat in a daze staring at the wall.

"What have you done?! Do you have any idea what could have happened??" he fumed at her, eyes darting around to make sure they were alone.

"I'm sorry sir… I couldn't help it; I didn't even realize what happened till she hit the floor." Looking away ashamed she hid her face under a curtain of red hair, sighing to herself.

"I guess this means that I'll need to move on to another school again…"blood red tears beginning to trail down her cheeks, "the students won't tolerate me if they find out about this and most of the teachers won't either."

"Hush… her friends should be here soon and we need to wake her and wipe her memory of this. I will inform Pr. Dumbledore about this and he will keep an eye on the girl for any signs." With that Snape handed her a tissue before dashed back to where Hermione was unconscious. Pulling a potion from his amply stocked shelves he forced two drops into her mouth and waited. A few moments later Hermione coughed and opened her eyes, looking around dazed.

"Professor… what happened… my head hurts…"Before she could say another thing Snape muttered a quick charm and with a wave of his wand erased the memory of the attack from her mind. While still dazed and unaware he guided her out into his main office and sat her next to Angela who had finished drying her face. Snape just shot her a quick look and gestured to the plated of food. Angela nodded and pulled the plate into her lap just as Hermione came around.

"What was it you were saying Hermione, about the different teachers?" Angela prompted as she ate a quick little bite of food.

With a shake of her head Hermione went into a detailed explanation of who the different teachers were and what they taught along with interesting facts about them. Snape lurked in the background and kept a close eye on the two girls before he interrupted the flow of conversation.

"Miss. Granger, I think it's time you return to your dormitory so that I can take Miss. Frost to the hospital wing." With a slight blush Hermione stood and wished them both good night before ducking out of the room.

"Alright, I need to take you to the hospital wing anyway so that I might inform Madam Pomfrey about your… condition." Letting out a reluctant sigh Angela stood and went with Snape up to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey fuss over her before she was taken aside for a quick chat. Several minutes later both adults came back with to Angela though more cautions in their actions.

"Pr. Snape has informed me of your situation. You will need to come to me for regular…check ups. If you feel you are going to have a problem you will excuse yourself from class or any activities and report here immediately. The other teachers will be informed so that this will be possible. Now, I need to speak with the headmaster to make allowances." As she turned to leave, Snape stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"There will be no need for that; I will speak with the headmaster directly. There is another matter I need to discuss anyway." Before she could protest Snape turned on his heel and left the hospital wing.

*

The following day at breakfast a crowd of Gryffindor ran up to meet an exhausted looking Angela just as Ron, Harry, and Hermione came down into the great hall. Most people had heard what happened the previous night from Ron and Harry but were anxious to find out her condition. Even students from other houses were listening in though not crowding her for answers.

"Does it hurt a lot?" cried Collin Crevey. Angela simply shook her head 'no' before pushing past the other students in order to get to the table for breakfast before morning lessons started. Many owls came swooping in with the morning post including Angela's eagle Icewing with a letter for her. She looked it over, frowning slightly before pocketing it and putting a red lollypop into her mouth.

In what seemed like too short a time the bell rang for everyone to run to morning classes and the tables cleared of food as usual. The students all looked down at their class lists and hurried off towards their first class of the day, Gryffindor hurrying down towards the dungeons for their first Defense class of the year.

Upon arrival they found Pr. Lupin already at the front of the room behind the desk putting a large file on top of it. Looking just as shabby as they remembered he smiled at all the familiar faces.

"It's good to see all of you again and I'm grateful to be able to teach you once more with the headmasters blessing. If anyone has any objections I'd be glad to talk with them after class. Now," he glanced down at the large stack of papers on his desk, "I thought we'd take the time to review since I know this class isn't that consistent in its teaching practices and you are all going into your O.W.L.S. this year. I need to see where everyone is so that I can get you up to speed accordingly."

All the students nodded and looked up at the board expectantly. Pr. Lupin touched the blackboard with his wand as questions began racing across it. With another wave he sent all the papers flying across the room to each student. With a smile he sat down behind his desk and gestured for them to begin.

"Just so everyone is aware, I will change the questions every 15 minutes so we can move along and your papers have been bewitched with anti-cheating charms. Even though this won't be graded as normal I don't want people copying answers from others. If you don't know something, that's ok since I will make sure you know it before your exams."

A few people gave good natured groans but quickly went to work. The scrabbling of quills could be heard non-stop with only the tapping of Pr. Lupin's wand on the board interrupting the sound. Finally he tapped the board a final time to clear it completely.

"Alright, everyone quills down and bring your papers up to my desk. We well start normal lessons next class and I will go over a semester long project I would like you're to work on as O.W.L.S. preparation." His statement was quickly followed by the scrapping of chairs and rustle of bags as they complied with his directions. Lupin gave Harry a quick smile as he dropped off his paper before turning to the others coming up behind him. Harry waited by the door for Hermione and Ron, looking back towards Lupin's desk so he was the only one that noticed the strange interplay going on. Upon reaching his desk Angela gave a small, frightened shudder and quickly walked away without looking at anyone, seeming desperate to get out of the class. Lupin's eyes followed her looking tense and slightly alarmed.

"C'mon 'arry, it's time for lunch," Ron commented as they joined him the corridor. Angela had already fled from their sights towards the great hall, Harry leaning his head towards the others to mention what he saw just then with Lupin.

"I think you're seeing things Harry," shrugged Hermione, "I mean, why would Lupin have that reaction to any student? I was probably a trick of the light or something and she was hurrying to get lunch before afternoon classes."

"Yea, maybe you're right Hermione," he said absently, not really believing what he was saying. He privately made up his mind to find out why everyone was having a strange reaction to the new student.

*

Harry and Ron split from Hermione after lunch to head for Divination while she headed for Muggle Studies. Climbing the long staircase they spotted Angela already at the top landing talking quietly to her dragon Red. Their conversation stopped as soon as the boys came into view and the little dragon slipped back under her robes. Glancing at them past her red hair and bandages she nodded slightly before opening her text book and looking over it.

The guys looked at each other, Ron shrugging, and did the same as the others came up for class and waited for the ladder to drop. Too soon for most people, the silvery ladder came down and the sickly sweet perfume wafted down from the classroom. Lavender Brown made sure she was the first one up the ladder, followed closely by Parvati Patel so that they could get the table closest to Pr. Trelawney's desk. Harry and Ron looked for their usual table away from her desk and close to the window to get away from the sickly perfume coming from the fireplace.

"Good afternoon," sounded her misty voice from the shadows as she came into view, her shawls having changed from bright green to an even brighter yellow so the image of a glittering dragonfly turned to that of a buzzing bee.

"Today we shall begin with the reading of cards to tell one's future since the all Seeing Eye has informed me it will be part of your O.W.L.S. though a test cannot gauge your ability to see into the future."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, knowing Trelawney's usual speeches and prepared for another boring lesson they would most likely put them to sleep again.

"Everyone will pair off and read each others cards with help from the small books I will provide as your text doesn't adequately cover Tarot cards so this will supplement your readings. Your partner will shuffle your deck and you will deal the cards out face down in the following order," tapping the blackboard with her wand so dealing orders and formations appeared, "and will turn them over one by one referencing the book to see the cards meaning in that particular location. Take notes on your readings since that will be part of your homework for the next month, which will be explained at the end of class."

She quickly went around handing out tattered decks of cards and old books to each person in the class before settling back behind her desk. Ron and Harry quickly pulled out some parchment and began shuffling cards and laying them out so they could start the exercise.

"Well Harry, looks like your first card says you're a well developed person with a strong will, as if we didn't know that already," Ron sniggered as Harry's quill scratched at the parchment. Angela, who was paired with Neville, glanced over at their table before swiftly dealing his cards and beginning his reading without even glancing at the board, much to his amazement.

"Come now class, look deeply into the hidden meanings in each card you see. Look out across the web of time and space to predict the future of your fellows," came her voice as Pr. Trelawney moved from table to table. Glancing down at Ron's spread for Harry she looked at his notes and sniffed slightly.

"Really now, this card can be interpreted as him developing this trait rather than already having it. Go ahead and flip over the next one dear," as Ron turned the next card over she glanced at it and in a predictable fashion, gasped dramatically. "Oh child, this card predicts the death of a close friend and ally of yours. Your cards seem to be turning dark already dear boy." She simpered over the rest of his cards as Ron turned them over, the rest of the class listening with rapt attention. Turning over the last one she gave a small cry and drifted back over towards her desk.

"Dear boy, your cards are full of doom and death. Your short life is full of sorrow and…"

"Yea, I know, I'm gonna die soon and there is nothing I can do about it. That's the same thing you've been telling me for years but I'm still here, Thank you very much," Harry snapped, much to everyone's surprise save a few. Pr. Trelawney looked scandalized but Angela just glanced at the cards and shrugged. Regaining her composure she quickly began looking over everyone else's spreads before glancing at Neville's one for Angela and she nearly fainted.

"Dear girl, I have never seen a set so desolate and full of misadventures. These cards reek of death that seems to follow you. There will be misfortune coming for you shortly." And with that declaration she collapsed into her chair. Lavender and Parvati both rushed forward to check on her while the rest of the class just stared open mouthed at her. She had never said anything like that for another student aside from Harry and they looked right at Angela who just shrugged it off like Trelawney had just told her the weather forecast.

"Students," she practically whispered, "you will take these readings with all of their details and keep a log of your days throughout the next month to see if anything seen in your cards come true. We will do regular readings from your journals to point out things to the rest of the class," and with a wave of her hand dismissed them from the room. Everyone quickly put away their cards and books and raced down the ladder to head off for dinner, the buzz of conversation flooding the small staircase.

"Well that was a first, at least we know she won't always pick on you now Harry. Most likely she's trying to get in five years of missed time with Angela since she's a new student."

"I guess Ron, since we know she's only ever made 2 real predictions it's most likely another show stopper to keep her classes interesting. This journal's going to be a real bother through," he commented as they went back to the common room to drop their bags for dinner.

"It can't be as bad as that ruddy dream journal she made us keep last year. I mean, that had us looking at star charts and making things up all the time. At least this one is just our day to day things with a little prediction thrown in to make it realistic."

"C'mon, I'm starving. Plus, we can tell Hermione what happened. This just doesn't seem to be Angela's week now does it."

Both of the boys headed down to the great hall and were just coming down the grand staircase when they spotted Pr. Dumbledore talking with a tall figure dressed all in black. The headmaster seemed to be insisting on something and the man's shoulders drooped slightly with acquiescence before they turned towards the great hall. Harry got the impression that the man didn't want to eat with the rest of the school but Dumbledore had politely pushed the issue so he couldn't refuse.

With a glance at each other they headed inside for dinner and to look for Hermione to fill her in on what she missed. Harry noticed that the tone in the great hall seemed strained and full of terrified interest since most people were talking in whispers and kept looking up at the head table. Finding Hermione and sitting down Harry had just opened his mouth to tell her about the day when she held up a hand to silence him, her eyes fixed on the head table.

"Hermione, what's the deal," Ron asked, his back to the table. But Harry could see what she was looking at. The man they had seen talking to Dumbledore in the hall was now seated next to him at the head table in Pr. Lupin's chair. He looked out over the hall and Harry saw his eyes were blood red in a paper pale face framed by hair so dark it seemed to drink in the light from the candles like a shadow. Looking quickly back at Hermione he barely heard her voice but froze at her words.

"He's a vampire…"


	5. Chapter 5: Flushed Embarrassment

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that universe with the exception of Angela Jade Frost. Not that I have the money if someone decided to sue me, being a poor college student.

Note, this takes place after Order of the Phoenix but it ignores The Half Blood Prince, in other words, this is Harry's 6th year.

"He's a vampire…"

Harry couldn't believe his ears but as he looked back at the head table he could see what she was talking about. His features seemed too surreal to be human and he only had a single goblet in front of him without a plate of food to go with it. He quickly turned back to Hermione.

"Why would he be there instead of Pr. Lupin? We already have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." But before he could get an answer from her the headmaster stood and raised his hands for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Due to an illness in the family, Pr. Lupin has had to leave us for a short while. We are fortunate enough to have someone ready to step into his shoes for the time being. I introduce you all to Pr. Damien Frostcastle who will be taking over for Pr. Lupin."

Harry glanced around as people gave quiet applause to the news and Pr. Frostcastle gave a slight bow of his head in response. Glancing down the table he spotted Angela looking up at the head table with a look of trepidation and horror. She quickly put a lollypop in her mouth and got up from the table, leaving the hall in a rush, passing several slower students.

Hermione looked startled as Angela passed but then looked back up to the head table.

"Everyone 6th year or 7th year is going to be able to spot him for what he is. I mean, how are we going to have regular classes with his conditions?" Harry shrugged.

"Don't you think that Pr. Dumbledore would have made allowances for that Hermione?" Ron stated as he looked around the room at other peoples reactions. Most of the students looked confused but, as Hermione predicted, most of the upper classmen looked horrified, terrified, or intrigued at their new teacher.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow what he's like and how this'll work since we have Defense class in the morning. Maybe he'll keep to Lupin's ideas and have the test results for us?" Harry glanced at the others as he said this, not totally convinced that this new teacher was a good idea, but again, he trusted Dumbledore's judgment just like when he appointed Lupin the first time.

Ron yawned loudly, "well, it's bed time so lets worry about it in the morning," agreeing with him the others got up and heading off towards the dormitory. Reaching the portrait of the fat lady and giving her the password they climbed through the hole into the common room and headed off to bed. Harry went up and changed but instead of heading off to sleep like Ron he grabbed up his Defense book and headed back down stairs.

Taking up a seat by the fire he turned the chair so that no one would see him unless they came around to look. He turned to the chapter on vampires and started reading to prepare himself for tomorrow's class. A short time later his reading was interrupted by arguing voices. Glancing just around the chair he froze, seeing Angela standing there with Red in her hands.

"Why did he have to come here, things would be alright without him having to come see for himself."

"You know the master is worried about what happened and is making sure all is going smoothly."

"I know that but it just makes everything more obvious to the school and I don't need that right now. This is going to be hard enough as it is without him swooping around like Uncle."

"They have your best interests in mind. Besides, if we don't hurry we'll be late to meet with them both."

"Yes, your right as always, let's get going," and she turned quickly to head out the portrait hole as Red slipped beneath her robes again. Harry waited till the portrait swung shut before racing up to his room to get his invisibility cloak and rushed out after them, pulling it over his head. It didn't take him long to catch up with them since Angela was just going down the grand stairs towards the great hall. Just before reaching it she turned into the side room that first-years waited in before being sorted. He ducked in quickly before the door fully shut and took up a spot in a dark corner. Shortly thereafter Dumbledore walked into the room with Snape and Pr. Frostcastle at his heels.

"You called me here Sir," she said quietly, looking down at her feet as Red climbed up to sit on her shoulder like a large bird.

"That I did young lady," Dumbledore said quietly, the kindness easily coming through his voice like a comforting blanket. Snape stood like a solemn statue beside him while Frostcastle looked at her with stern red eyes.

"Pr. Snape had made me aware of the accident that happened and we have a few things to tell you in order to make your stay at Hogwarts easier for you and safer for the other students." She just nodded as he went on. "Pr. Snape has spoken with the house elves on my behalf and they will be making your meals stronger to help you suppress your urges. Also, Pr. Frostcastle has brought a supply of lollypops which are also stronger to help between meals. In addition to this the teachers have been briefed about your condition though only the heads of houses have been told of the accident. This will allow you to leave class and head to the hospital wing if something should cause your to have a," his eyes twinkled, "craving that you can't suppress. Just go to Madam Pompfry and she will see to your needs. Your health will be seen to by her and Pr. Frostcastle if something arises."

Angela looked up a little startled. "So, I'm not being expelled?" she asked hopefully and a little confused.

"No, young lady, everyone has a right to learn and if measures can be taken to allow that then by all means. Now, why don't you return to your dormitory so you can rest for tomorrow's classes?" She nodded and headed off quickly, tears of relief in her eyes that Harry noticed were tinged with red. Dumbledore turned to the others.

"Pr. Snape, if you would leave me and Pr. Frostcastle for a few moments to speak. I'm sure Pr. Sprout would be glad to see you as her night watch relief." Snape nodded and left through the same door, just missing Harry's corner by a foot. Pr. Dumbledore sighed and looked around the room before turning to Pr. Frostcastle but was cut off by the man's intense look.

"We are not alone Headmaster, I hear the beating of another heart I didn't notice before when we were all assembled." His eyes scanned the room looking in Harry's direction but not able to fasten onto him due to the cloak. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked the same way.

"Alright Harry," was all he said before Harry sheepishly removed the cloak, shocking Pr. Frostcastle into silence. Harry hung his head a little before looking up at them, Dumbledore looking politely interested in his forthcoming explanation.

"Sir, I heard Angela arguing with her little dragon and I had been noticing weird things since the start of term when she arrived. Her lack of eating, her reactions to the Centaurs that Hagrid had us meet, her tarot reading with Pr. Trelawney, and lastly her reaction to Pr. Lupin. The all seemed really weird and …" he looked up at them with a hard to read expression. Pr. Dumbledore just smiled.

"And you wanted to see if your assumptions were correct?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled with laughter while Pr. Frostcastle looked slightly alarmed at the headmaster's reaction.

"Sir is this truly a laughing matter since the boy now knows of her condition?" he asked delicately though insistently.

"Harry is a young man who can be trusted to look out for those he cares about and can be relied upon to keep this secret. He has two confidants who will most likely hear about this by the end of the night but they will also be a great asset to her through the school year."

"Very well, then I will take my leave headmaster," as he turned and walked out leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"Sir, I didn't mean to intrude but…" Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I figured that Miss Granger would have figured it out sooner or later if given the proper direction and thus passed the information along to you and Mr. Weasly. In this case your knack for observation alerted you first. In either case you all would have found out. I think it is better that you know now and upon learning of this myself, would have loved to tell all the students in the school so that they might learn from her. That is why Pr. Frostcastle is here so they can have that experience without trying to harm Miss Frost."

"Sir, how am I supposed to help her if something happens? The only things our texts tell us are how to fight them off or harm them, even kill them?"

"Ah, that is a good question Harry. The first step would be to look at your texts and think about the opposite of what they say, so if sunlight hurts a vampire then darkness will heal one. Also, ask Miss Granger to take a look in the library for books and she will find something to help. If all else fails then send me an owl and I will make sure you have the information. Now, why don't you head to bed before Pr. Snape passes the Gryffindor tower?"

With a quick smile Harry pulled the cloak over his head and raced back to the tower, surprising the fat lady with a disembodied voice and dropped down into the chair he'd been in earlier that evening. Tucking the cloak under his pajamas he curled up in the chair with his text book and started reading, eventually falling asleep by the fire.

*

"I still can't believe you didn't wake us to go with you Harry," cried Ron for the millionth time that morning.

"C'mon Ron, I told you I didn't have time to get anything other than the cloak. I mean, I barely got in the door before they started their chat. If I'd gone to get you then we would've missed it."

"Oh leave it alone Ron, besides, we'll be having class with Pr. Frostcastle soon enough. I'm sure he's going to be honest about what he is if someone asks, after all, it's not that hard to see," Hermione exclaimed as she sat down to breakfast. All of them ate with great speed and rushed off towards the class to be the first to see Pr. Frostcastle but soon found that everything had moved. The room was empty with a note attached to the door.

"'Class will now be held down in Dungeon Classroom 5', that's the room across from Potions. I guess he's just going to teach in a class without windows."

"Well that makes sense since he can't handle the sunlight Ron"

"C'mon you two or we'll be late," said Harry as he turned towards the stairs. Sure enough, they made it to class just before the bell and managed to get the last three seats…at the front of the class right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Uh, has anyone seen the Professor yet?" asked Ron and everyone shook their heads 'no'. Just as they did that a chill seemed to fill the already cold classroom as he stepped out of the teacher's office behind the desk.

"Good morning," Pr. Frostcastle stated in a sophisticated tenor voice. Shaky and nervous replies were heard scattered throughout the class as he stepped up to the black board. Tapping it once wiped it clean of years of dust till it shone dully and waited for his instructions.

"Now, I realize that my appointment has come as a surprise to many people, including the staff and I will a lot the first half of our class to ask questions. The second half will have to do with the tests Pr. Lupin gave you and the assignment he had planned before his unexpected departure. Now, if you have any questions for me raise your hands and tell me your name before you ask so that I might learn them."

Hands immediately shot into the air from around the class with Ron and Harry being some of the few that didn't. He looked around the class before calling on people one by one.

"Yes young man, your name and your question."

"Seamus Finnegan, Sir, and, uh… where are you from?"

"I am from Ireland, Mr. Finnegan, though I live in America now." He turned to another student. "Yes young man?"

"Neville Longbottom sir, and, well, uh…" his voice almost lost in fear, "are you…a…uh, Vampire?" The whole class held its collective breath while Pr. Frostcastle looked at Neville with a small smile on his face.

"Yes…that I am young man. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly with an amused look. Neville shook his head and looked around at the others in the class. They just looked shocked that the Professor came right out and admitted it to them.

"I don't see why me being a vampire has anything to do with my ability to teach you all about dark arts. In fact, it makes me uniquely qualified to teach the class. And as for my kind, well, I didn't think you'd mind since Pr. Lupin is a werewolf." At this proclamation most of the class started to relax as he chuckled softly. Just as he turned to speak Hermione raised her hand into the air.

"Yes young lady, you have a last minute question for me?"

"Yes sir, I…"

"Name, young lady?"

"Hermione Granger… Sir, how is it that you have a wand? Only normal human mages are permitted by the ministry to own and use wands."

"Ah, that is a good observation Miss Granger. It comes from the fact, like Pr. Lupin, I was once human. As such, I was able to hold onto my wand though if I needed another one I would need to go through miles of paperwork to obtain it." He smiled slightly as he glanced at his wand still speaking softly. "A long time ago I was also a student of this very school…"

A collective intake of breath seemed to take hold of the entire class at this statement and Neville dared to raise his hand a second time. Realizing this bold move Neville quickly put his hand down but not fast enough that the professor missed seeing it.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Uh, sir, if you were at Hogwarts and you're a vampire, then, well, how long ago did you go to this school?"

A thoughtful and sad look crossed his face as he considered Neville's question. After a few minutes he sighed at turned towards the class once more.

"I graduated Hogwarts over five hundred years ago…" Quickly shrugging it off he turned to his desk. "Now, are their any other questions for me before we start? No, alright, then I will explain the assignment that Pr. Lupin left for you all." Waving his wand the stack of papers on his desk flew out and landed in front of each student with their names already on the papers. Another flick and instructions appeared on the black board.

"Each of these papers has a creature or spell that you knew the least about on Pr. Lupin's test. Now, you will research the topic on the paper and write two rolls of parchment on the subject. Make sure you do a good job since you will each teach the rest of the class about your subject. After all, you know your subject best if you need to teach others. Class dismissed."


End file.
